tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Saltzman
This character belongs to Francesca and can be found here. Noah Ethan Saltzman is a main character on the Vampire Diaries. He is the biological son of Ed and Dianne Saltzman and the younger brother to Alaric Saltzman. He is also the uncle to Lizzie and Josie Saltzman and the step-uncle to Elena Gilbert. Noah is first mentioned in History Repeating to Jenna Sommers by Alaric who simply states that he and his brother "don't get on". However he is not seen in Mystic Falls until Fool Me Once. At the beginning of Season One, Noah's attitude towards the supernatural is very explicit. He hated anything that went "bump in the night" and would kill any creature he could get his hands on. He was even known to kill witches who used their magic to commit evil deeds. However, throughout the following seasons Noah began to realize that working with certain vampires and other supernatural creatures was a necessary evil. Biography Ancestry Noah's ancestors emigrated to the United States from Germany in 1755. Originally his ancestors settled in Texas, however over the passage of time his relatives spread out all over the United States. It was Noah's Great Grandfather, who was the namesake of Alaric, who settled in Boston, Massachusetts in the 1900s. Early Life 'Noah Ethan Saltzman '''was born on November 18th, 1979 in North Truro, Massachusetts. His parents had not planned to have another child after his older brother Alaric and Dianne's pregnancy was a huge surprise to her and Ed. However, the pair soon came to terms with the prospect of having two little boys to look after and Noah was born into a very loving family. At around the age of three, Noah began to feel very isolated in his small family. In order to support his wife and two children, Ed would work long hours at the garage and barely saw Noah and Alaric except for the odd weekend every month of so. Dianne was also busy working part time shifts at the local hospital in North Truro and so often Noah and his brother were left in the care of local friends or Dianne's mother. However, by 1982, the Saltzman family's fortunes had taken a turn for the better. In January of that year, Ed had taken out a loan and used the money to buy the premises from which he ran his repair shop. With business booming and more than enough money in the bank to support his wife and boys, Dianne and Ed decided that they would try for another child to complete their family. In March 1982, Noah's sister Leah was born. He was a very bright child, if some one introverted due to the first few lonely years of his life. Noah would much rather spend his time by himself and in his own little world. The only time Noah would come out of his shell was around his younger sister Leah who always brought a smile to the boy's face. Growing up Teenage years As a teenager, Noah was very rebellious and was often being picked up and brought home by the North Truro Sheriff's department in the middle of the night, much to the dismay of his parents. It wasn't anti-social behavior that kept the teenage delinquent out at night. Rather than drinking and smoking and causing general havoc like the rest of kids his age, Noah would sneak out after his parents had gone to bed in order to tinker with the neighborhood cars It was hard for him as a teenager as Noah felt he was constantly being compared to Alaric who wanted to go to college and study for his degree. Meeting OLivia In July 2001. Noah was called out to an emergency roadside repair just outside of North Truro. Starting a family Becoming A Hunter After the death of Olivia, Noah left his old life behind ''The Vampire Diaries Noah Saltzman/Season 1|Season One Category:Males Category:TVD Character